A Differnt Kind of Romeo and Juliet
by soulripper13
Summary: Clawdeen meets the boy of her "dreams" Freddie Krueger, who Clawd hates because of his family relationship, his dad and Freddie's friends hate Clawd because they realizes how he treats him can these two lovebirds work it out or will force tear them apart
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I have not seen Monster High, and know nothing about characters except the basics, I'm writing this story because my friend's little sister wants me to, if there's advice you feel I need to know please contact me,

My list of OCs

Freddie Krueger- son of Freddy Krueger, has the power to enter one's dreams undetected or have conversations

Chase Voorhees- son of Jason Voorhees, Big brute, friends with Freddie carries a hunting knife on his side and wears a hockey mask

Crystal Voorhees- Daughter of Jason Voorhees, Chase's younger sister, very kind-hearted

Thomas B. Sawyer- Son of Bubba Sawyer (Leatherface) very dirty loves hunting and mildly overwight,

Plate head- son of Chop-Top (leatherface's brother), Thomas's cousin, hippie who is very peaceful and has a metal cap atached to top of his skull

Judy Myers- Daughter of Michael Myers very quiet and to herself, loves music

Plot: After a day at the Mall Clawdeen meets Freddie and the two eventually fall in love, Clawd doesn't Want Cladeen around Freddie because of Freddie's "family issues (his dad being a child molester/murderer), and Freddie's friends don't want him around Clawdeen, thinking the Killer Kids (their group) doesn't fall in love .


	2. Boy Meets Ghoul

It was a standard day at the mall as Clawdeen, Draculaura , and Frankie were at the mess hall

"So what are your plans for the weekend?"

Clawdeen asked taking a sip from her drink

"Well, Clad is taking me to see a romantic Movie"

Draculaura responded putting a French fry in her mouth

"Seriously, he hates those kind of movies"

Frankie said

"Yeah but last week we saw an action flick, so it's fair"

Draculaura responded

"Well I'm gonna split, see you girls in school"

Clawdeen said leaving the table waving to her friends as she left the mess hall turning on her Icoffin (could the guys who rote this show be more original) fumbling thru the songs playing Ozzy Osbourne's Bark at the moon as she nodded her head to the beat as she bumped into someone

"Hey watch where you're going"

Clawdeen said out seeing the boy was wearing a red and green Tshirt with a brown leather jacket wearing a garden glove on his right hand

"Oh sorry my bad, I didn't see you…Clawdeen and you are?"

The boy said as Clawdeen filled in the blank

"Freddie, Freddie Krueger nice to meet you"

Freddie replied

"Same here"

Clawdeen replied

"Hey, wait up where you going?"

Freddie asked

"Music store, I'm gonna look at CDs"

Clawdeen replied

"Mind if I join you, I was heading there myself?"

Freddie asked

"Sure, I don't mind"

Clawdeen said


	3. I'll see you in school

Clawdeen and Freddie entered the music store

"So, what kind of music do you like Clawdeen" Freddie asked as they looked thru the CD kiosks

"Anything upbeat" Clawdeen replied as Freddie pulled out a CD

"I've been looking for this one" Freddie said showing her the CD which read "Dokken: Greatest Hits" these guys are amazing" Freddie replied as they each picked out a disk checking out

"It was nice meeting you Freddie" Clawdeen said

"Same here" Freddie replied as she turned to walk home

"Hey wait, if you want I could give you ride" Freddie said

"A ride home, you'd do that for me?" Clawdeen responded

"No sweat, I've seen you around school,I enrolled Friday, you think we could hang out some more?" Freddie asked as they got in a 1984 red Chevy convertible putting the Dokken CD in as "Breakin' the Chains" started playing as they drove back to Clawdeen 's house as they got out Howleen was playing with her soccer ball outside and Clawd was practicing Casketball (again the could be more original)as Clawdeen stepped out of the car

"Thanks for the ride Freddie" Clawdeen said waving as Freddy drove off

"Hey Sis, who was that guy?" Howleen asked confused

"His names Freddie Krueger, he's gonna be going to my school" Clawdeen responded carrying her bag in the house

"I don't feel comfortable around him" Clawd responded wiping the sweat off his forehead

"You haven't even met him, why would you say that?" Cladeen asked

"Don't you even know who his father is?" Clawd asked sarcastically


	4. Dinner Discussion

After Freddie left Clawdeen, Clawd, and Howleen were eating dinner they ordered pizza because their parents left on business for a week

"So tell me about this Freddie guy" Howleen said interested

"Yeah, I'm curious too, I bet he's a real off his old block, like his father" Clawd said taking a bite of his pizza as Clawdeen set down her slice wiping her mouth with a napkin

"Not much to tell you I just met him today, he likes rock music, he drives, he plays bass he's also an artist" Clawdeen responded

"I'm gonna take a shower, I feel really sweaty from practicing" Clawd said

"I call dibs" Howleen said getting up running in the bathroom closing the door

"Howleen, you better not use up all the hot water" Clawd exclaimed

"What do you take me for I'm not gonna use all the hot water, I'll save you each a drop maybe two" Howleen said jokingly as Clawd turned back to his sister

"I have a bad feeling about Krueger" Clawd said

"He's nothing like his father, he's nice sensitive, and caring, I don't need to hear this, I'm gonna take a nap" Clawdeen said heading to her room as she closed her door turning off the lights laying on her bed as she undid her shirt exposing her bra

"Hey Clawdeen!" a voice said as Freddie popped out from under the sheets as Clawdeen quickly re buttoned her shirt

"What the, Freddie how did you get in here, you're lucky I didn't finish undressing" Clawdden said

"Sorry don't think I'm a pervert or anything, although you do have a beautiful body" Freddie said as she blushed "I came to ask you, what chapters we need to read for the homework due tomorrow?" Freddie asked

"3-4, how did you get here?" Clawdeen asked


	5. Sharing a Dream

Freddie looked up at Clawdeen

"This is a dream" he replied as she could've smacked herself in realization

"So I'm asleep" Clawdeen said giggling to herself

"Yeah, you have a nice laugh" Freddy said hugging her under her sheets as she blushed

"Uh Freddie…" she asked slowly

"What?" he asked curiously as she turned her head away

"Never mind you would probably not consider it" Clawdeen replied

"Come on tell me" Freddie said as Clawdeen told him

"Freddie…will you…please…uh…be my…boyfriend?" Clawdeen stuttered as Frediie looked at her awkwardly but smiling

"Clawdeen, of course I will" Freddie said as he kissed her furry lips as he rubbed his hand up her back as she sighed in relief he moved he aimed his hand at Clawdeen's bra strap

"Freddie…I don't think I'm ready for that" Clawdeen said uncomfortable

"Sweetie, if you're not up to it I'm not gonna rush you but remember, it's all a dream, none of this is real" Freddie said

"Oh yeah well in that case…"Clawdeen swoly replied unfastening her bra exposing her perky breasts as Freddy whistled

"That is true beauty" Freddie replied rubbing his hand against it as he pulled the covers over them as Clawdeen clenched him tightly as she loosened her skirt tossing the covers under them as the two of them were cuddling and kissing under the sheets as the bedroom lights turned on and Freddie vanished as the movement around her crotch was her ICoffin as her alarm was going of it was vibrating as she turned it off

"Clawdeen, time to get ready for school" Clawd said eating a slice of toast

"Bro don't enter my room like that, I could've been naked" Clawdeen said looking down at her body she was still wearing her clothes as she got up


	6. Freddie's Relations

A few blocks away at an old decrepit house a few blocks away (1428 elm):

Freddie woke up to his alarm clock as he turned it off yawning

"First day of school, what kind of abnormal being needs an education" Freddie thought as he remembered Clawdeen was in the school he enrolled in as he went downstairs for breakfast

"Mornin' dad" Freddie called out to his father drinking a mug of coffee wearing his signature red and dark green sweater and his brown fedora as he lowered the paper

"Morning to you too son" Freddy Krueger replied as Freddie sat down his father held up a piece of toast slicing one of his glove blades thru the butter as he spread it as he handed his son a package

"Here, happy first day of school" Freddy said as his son opened it seeing a clawed glove similar to his

"I got a bunch of them made, you think one could last 30 years without breaking" Freddy replied

"Thanks dad" Freddie said putting it on his hand as it was heavier than he thought it was but comfortable as he adjusted a buckled strap as he left the house getting in his car turning on the radio

"Boy it's bright" Freddie said applying a set of sunglasses as he pulled out driving down the road as he saw his friends a few miles down who were also classmates: Chase Voorhees (wearing a leather jacket steel-toed boots and a hockey mask with a hunting knife on his belt), Judy Myers (wearing a black T shirt and a denim skirt with eye shadow listening to an ICoffin), Thomas and Plate-Head Sawyer (Thomas was wearing a flannel shirt a butchered up jeans and Plate was dressed like a hippie complete with a wig to cover his plate) as they got in the car


	7. Friends meet Friends

Freddie's convertible stopped at the school as he and his friends got out

"New stompin' ground baby" Plate said air-guitaring the solo while listening to "Highway Star" by Deep Purple as he turned his ICoffin off putting his headphones away

"Always one to stand out" Thomas said getting his bookbag

"This coming from the guy who has a chainsaw slung over his back" Judy said applying some eye-shadow (unlike Michael she didn't wear a mask)

"It's my dad's heritage, some people wear a necklace, or carry a keychain I carry my father's chainsaw" Thomas said showing them saw (which the chain removed) which had the words "The Saw is Family" carved into the blade as Freddie saw Clawdeen talking with her friends waving to his friends as he walked over

"Clawdeen" Freddie said walking over to them as she gave him a hug

"Who is this cutie?" Frankie asked giggling

"His name is Freddie Krueger, AKA the son of Freddy Krueger, Dream demon and child murde…" Clawd said as Clawdeen covered his mouth

"I met him at the CD store, let's just say we're in a relationship right now" Clawdeen responded

"I knew you would find someone" Draculaura said blushing

"So what class do you have first Freddie" Clawdeen asked as he looked at his schedule

"Gym, first block" Freddie replied

"In room 166"Clawdeen said reading her schedule which had the same thing written down as Chase showed his schedule

"Chase doesn't talk much" Freddie replied

"What's with the hockey mask?" Draculaura asked as Chase looked at her sliding off his mask as she became lightheaded as Frankie caught her

"Sorry, I'm lightheaded around …disgusting sights" Draculaura said mellowing out

"Well you can't be the son of Jason Voorhees if you expect to be normal" Freddie said noogieing his best friend

"Who's Jason Voorhees" Frankie asked

"The infamous Crystal Lake killer, he single-handedly murdered over 200 people, and I ain't talking regular murder I'm talking gut-ripping" Clawd said as Draculaura almost fainted again


	8. Gym Class

In gym class the girls were playing soccer and the boys were playing casketball as Freddie was dribbling shooting the ball as it rebounded into the net he tossed it to Clawd

"Good luck dude" Freddie said Clawd quickly took the ball from mid-air

"luck…I have skill" Clawd said dribbling the ball down the court shooting from halfway as the ball swished into the hoop the students clapping Clawd shaking his hand in a triumph manner

"Dude!...that shot was one in a million" A classmate said as on the other side of the gym the girls were playing soccer

"It sees the boys are getting along" Frankie said kicking the ball in the net as Draculaura blocked it

"I'm glad Clawd is bonding with Krueger, it means they can work their problems out I hate seeing people fight" Draculaura said tossing the ball to Clawdeen

"So Clawdeen how did you two meet" Frankie said wiping getting water from a cooler

"Well we met at the CD store, let's just say it was love at first sight" Clawdeen said as the students continued playing. After gym the students hit the showers as Freddie left the boys shower room he saw Clawdeen in the hallway

"Hey Freddie, I saw you playing today, you're pretty good" Clawdeen said

"Yeah maybe I am" Freddie said hugging her

"Maybe you should try out for the team, they could use you, and my bro could show you the ropes

"I'm sorry sis, but the team is full" Clawd said walking up to them hearing the conversation

"Not really we have 2 openings, two of the students got suspended, something about spraypainting one of the teacher's houses" a classmate said

"Hey Chase maybe we should sign up after school" Freddie said as Chase gave a thumbs up as they walked to a sign-up list signing their names

"Freddie Krueger, Chase Voorhees" they wrote on the board

"I hope you make it" Clawdeen said hugging him as they went to next class


	9. Casketball Tryout

After school Freddie and Chase were in the gym wearing t-shirts and shorts as they were interviewed by the casketball team which told them to play a round with a member if they won they would be on the team. Chase easily won his match and almost shattered the backboard as the coach was impressed, decided to put Freddie against Clawd as Clawd was talking to his friends

"Dude this is your chance, make sure Krueger doesn't make the team" one classmate whispered to him

"Destroy him out there" another whispered

"No, I'm gonna go easy on him" Clawd said confidently

"What, why" the first team-mate asked

"So I can personally humiliate him at the big final game at the end of year" Clawd said smiling as they match started Clawd shot the ball intentionally missing the basket as Freddie grabbed the ball shooting as the match went on the score was Clawd-16, Freddie- 18

"Come on Wolf, get that tail of yours in gear" the coach yelled as Clawd was stressing from hearing his coach yell he shot the ball not believing what he did as it went in the net, it tied the match, Clawd was determined to lose but make it look believable as Freddie shot it Clawd jumped in front of it at the last seconds, ball slipping as he gripped his finger into the basket make sure Freddie scored, Freddie-20, Clawd-18 was the final score as the buzzer rang

"Dude that was a great game" Freddie said shaking Clawd's hand

"Krueger, you don't know how good it felt" Clawd said turning away grinning towards his two best friends thumbs-upping them

After the match Freddie went to take Clawdeen and Howleen and Clawd who also wanted to go (Clawd, just to keep an eye on Krueger) out for ice cream as a form of celebration, he offered to pay for everyone as they got back into the car Freddie finshing his ice cream cone

"Uh, Freddie you got a little" Clawdeen said pointing the ice cream residue between Freddie's nose and lip as he tried to wipe it off

"I get it?" Freddie as he kept attempting to wipe of the ice cream

"Here, I'll get it" Clawdeen said kissing him as she licked (yes licked) the ice cream off his nose both of them blushing as Clawd covered Howleen's eyes which earned him a gentle smack in the face by his younger sister.


	10. Getting Home

As Freddie drove his car back to the house Clawdeen and her siblings got out as she waved goodbye to him as they went in their house Howleen turned on the TV as Clwdeen put a her bag away

"You see bro, Freddie is really nice" Clawdeen said getting a glass of juice from the fridge

"How could you kiss him, you've only known him for a few days" Clawd said

"Freddie and I are dating, what do you care?" Clawdeen asked putting the juice in the fridge

"I just don't want you to date him" Clawd said as she left the room

"I'm going to bed we can talk about this in the morning" Clawdeen said as she went to her room she laid on her bed as Freddie appeared out of the closet

"Sorry for disturbing you, at least you're fully dressed this time" Freddie said as she let out a soft giggle

"Have you been there this whole time?" Clawdeen asked

"What no this is a dream, you left your purse in my car, I wanted to return it to you" Freddie said handing her the purse waving to her

"Oh almost forgot, Saturday me and my friends are going Bowling, care to join us?" Freddie asked as Clawdeen set her purse down

"Of course" Clawdeen said hugging him as he waved goodbye vanishing as she woke up the next morning getting out of bed as she check her alarm clock 6:15 AM she decided to take a shower as she carried her clothes just as Howleen got out of the shower yawning

"…mornin' sis" Howleen said wearing a light multi-colored under shirt and orange shorts

"Moring to you too, why are you up so early?" Clawdeen asked

"I don't know" she responded walking back to her room as Clawdeen entered the bathroom seeing Howleen's clothes scattered about as she picked up a denim jacket belonging to her younger sister putting it on the towel rack as she picked up her sister's blue panties

"I swear, she could show more responsibility" Clawdeen said putting the clothes in the hamper as she undressed herself as she got in the shower


	11. Man to Man

After Clawdeen took her shower, then and she laid down for a while she checked her clock which read 7:30 as she waited for her brother before both of them went to school. When they left the house Clawd started again on the Krueger topic

"What do you hate about him, he's nothing like his father?" Clawdeen asked furiously

"He's exactly like his father even looking at him reminds me of his old man, that outfit, those blades, his skin, even that voice of his" Clawd replied

"Clawd, Freddie and I are dating, why woln't you just support us, I'm your sister, don't you want me to even be happy?" she replied asking him looking away from him "I swear it's like I don't even know you anymore, focus on your own relationship with Draculaura and stay out of mine" Clawdeen said as Clawd was about to say something but let it go

"…ok sis, I won't bring it up to you again, I swear" Clawd replied opening his arms for a hug as she just walked by, see you in class" she responded entering the school as Clawd entered the Freddie looking tired as was waking himself up by splashing water on his face

"Krueger, can I talk to you?" Clawd asked as Freddie dried his face off with a towel

"Sure dude, no problem" Freddie replied

"I would appreciate it if you stopped dating my sister" Clawd said as Freddie looked at him awkwardly

"Dump Clawdeen, why she loves me" Freddie replied as Clawd almost snapped throwing his against a stall in the empty bathroom

"Listen you little dream trickster, I don't want around me or my sister, I hate you, I hate your father, what he does so just break up with her or I will murder you" Clawd said grinding his teeth as Freddie backed down running out of the stall, Clawd would've fallowed him but he didn't want to look suspicious as first block was Quiet everyone was playing softball ad Freddie just sat on the belchers listening to his cassette player depressed as Clawdeen walked up to him

"Hey Freddie, what's eating you?" Clawdeen asked as Freddie looked up Clawd was on the other side of the gym but still eavesdropping as he stared at them

"Listen Clawdeen, I really think you're a nice and great girl but I think we should not be in a relationship" Freddie stuttered out as Clawdeen looked at him shocked


	12. Being Dumped

After Freddie told Clawdeen they were breaking up she looked back walking away

"Well….I'll see you in class" Clawdeen replied in a heartbroken tone as gym ended as the day went by during lunch Clawdeen sat down with her friends keeping her head down

"Clawdeen you don't look so good, is everything ok" Frankie asked as shook her head

"No, everything's not ok, Freddie broke up with me" Clawdeen said sighing taking a drink from a water bottle

"Oh, Clawdeen, that's awful" Draculaura said comforting her as looked back down

"I think I'm gonna pass out on fear-leading practice today…I'm not in the mood" Clawdeen said putting her head down again

"What, we need you" Cleo said staring at her

"I'm not feeling that energized today, I'm sorry" Clawdeen replied

"So you were dumped, this is high school" Cleo said

"When your boyfriend breaks up with you tell me how it feels" Clawdeen said getting up and leaving not even touching her lunch

"I can't believe that bitch" Cleo exclaimed

"Cleo, let it go, she really isn't feeling well" Frankie said as Clawdeen went to the empty gym for the rest of lunch she saw Thomas and Plate fooling around

"Hey can I talk to you two?" Clawdeen asked as they stopped what they were doing

"Look, Freddie broke with me, and really miss him, you're his friends what should I do?" Clawdeen asked them as Platehead scratched his head

"He…broke up with you? You were what he's been talking about for the past couple days" Platehead said confused

"I hardly believe it but he did" Clawdeen said hurt

"Maybe sleep over it, knowing Freddie he never does anything without explaining" Thomas said as she took their advice.

That night Clawdeen drifted off to sleep calling for Freddie as he popped out from under the bed

"Hey Clawdeen, I'm sorry about hurting your feelings today" Freddie said rubbing her arm

"Then why'd you do it!" she asked mildly pissed/hurt

"I'll give you one guess, begins with "your" and ends with "Brother" Freddie said

"Clawd made you dump me, that son of a bitch!" Clawdeen exclaimed

"Don't call him that, he's your brother, that's YOUR mother too" Freddie said as Clawdeen cracked up laughing

"So you're not dumping me" Clawdeen said

"I would never but if you want to get back at Clawd here's what we'll do" he said whispering in her ear.


	13. A Broken Arm

The next morning Clawdeen woke up remembering what Freddie told her as she got out of bed and got dressed she left for school on her own avoiding her brother as she sat by the school benches outside drawing in her notebook as Freddie and his friends walked by winking at her as she winked back assuring they all understood the plan as they continued walking as she held her head down sulking as she walked to class noticing as planned Freddie wasn't in class

"Where's Freddie?" one of the students asked

"I'm sure he's home, he said he wasn't feeling well after we went mud-biking yesterday he broke his arm" Thomas said which was true, Freddie did break his arm

"Man you should've seen it, it was M*t*e* f*c*i*g awesome, when he crashed the bone split thru his hand you could see his bone fragments ripping his skin and his veins were just gushing out blood, it was like some S*i* my uncle Bubba would do" Plate-Head said questionable if he was sane as Draculuara fainted hitting the ground

"Way to go dude, you made the girl faint…here, I'll take her to the nurse" Thomas said picking her up as the teacher let him leave as he walked to the nurses office laying her on the bed putting a bottle up to her nose as she woke up

"Eww. What is that horrid stench?" Draculuara asked

"Drayton Sawyer's hot Texas BBQ sauce, I didn't have smelling salt, I had to improvise" Thomas said taking a drink before recapping the bottle putting it away

"Well thanks" Draculuara said calmly as Thomas put his hand on her shoulder

"Would you mind if we had a talk" Thomas said as she shook her head

"I don't mind at all, unless it involves...well you know" she replied as Thomas sat down next to her

"You know your boyfriend" Thomas said

"Yeah, you know Clawd, what about him?" Draculuara asked

"You know how Freddie broke up with his sister" Thomas said

"Yeah, Clawdeen told me, she's my best friend…wait are you telling me…"she said as Thomas filled in the blank

"Yes, Clawd made Freddie break up with her" Thomas said


	14. Chained Dreams

"Are you sure?" Draculaura asked slightly doubting him

"Talk to Clawdeen and Freddie, they both will tell you the same, but do it at different time" Thomas said as she went back to class, her and Thomas agree not to mention this, last thing they wanted was all the rumors being spread as they got back in class

"Ula, how you feeling?" Clawdeen asked with concern

"Fine , just a little lightheaded" she responded sitting down

***after class***

Draculaura approached Clawdeen

"Um Clawdeen, Thomas told me, you brother made That Krueger kid break up with you" she asked wanting to confirm

"Yes Ula, it's true, why, because he judges Freddie but he hasn't gotten to know him, and I heard Cleo is even supporting him" Clawdeen responded as Draculaura patted her back as he left to talk with Freddie

"They're what?" Freddie asked

"You heard me, Cleo is working with Clawd, I think it was something to do the fact of your dating messing with her schedule" Draculaura responded

"When will J*c*a*s of the year get it, I'm nothing like my father" Freddy said

"I know, it's just Clawd doesn't believe you

"Well, I know someone who'll make him believe me" Freddie said

"Please explain" she replied

"My father, he wants to meet Freddy Krueger, I'll show him Freddy Krueger, he'll have a nice chat with Cleo, and Clawd" Freddie said

"I want in to" Clawdeen said

"Me, …too" Draculuara said nervously "although guts and bloo...blood creep me out Clawdeen is my best friend, and I'm gonna support her" Draculaura said slowly but confident

"Just remember Ula, it's gonna be a dream, nothing will be real" Clawdeen said

"We can't tell anyone we planned this" Freddy said as they started whispering

*** That night***

Clawdeen, got ready for bed as she checked her clock, everyone should be asleep right now As Freddie popped out of the floor thumbs uping her as he vanished as she winked as she fully drifted off into the dream world opening her eyes she was in the school as Clawd, Draculaura and Cleo were sitting right next to her

"What, where are… why are we in school?" Clawd asked confused

"This isn't my dreamland" Cleo said mildly P*s*e* off

"It's kind of funny all of us here" Draculaura said as they left their desks the exited the deserted room into a cobweb filled hallway as they said Freddie walking down the hall his back faced to them


	15. The Brute

Freddie walked around the corner vanishing

"Where'd he go" Clawdeen said looking down the hall

"I don't know but let's split and find him, Cleo you're with me, Lala you go with my sis" Clawd said going down one hall as Draculaura and Clawdeen went down the other one as they winked as they split. Cleo was walking down the hallway with Clawd when they saw a figure run across them as they noticed his clothes

"Krueger, quit running you coward!" Clawd yelled as the figure stopped

"Who you calling a coward you pile of dogs*i*" the figure said as they realized it wasn't Freddie as he turned around revealing to be Freddy Krueger as scratched his claw across the rusted lockers

"Freddy, it's you" Clawd said looking at Freddy walking back

"The legend in the flesh now…Wake Up!"Freddy yelled slashing Clawd's as he woke up feeling someone

"Wake up, Clawd wake up you're gonna be late to school" his sister Howleen said shaking his arm

"Howleen, you know how me and Clawdeen feel about you in our rooms" Clawd said getting out of his bed examining his shirt was mildly ripped on the sleeve in four marks

"OH s*i*, did I do that" Howleen said realizing she was shaking him in that exact spot

"No it wasn't you" Clawd said getting ready in school

In school Clawdeen and Draculaura were discussing how the dream plan didn't work because Clawd was woken up by Howleen as Freddie and Chase were doing extra credit Science working with Hydrofluoric acid and metals

"OK, now drop it in Chase" Freddie said writing in a note book as Chase dropped a piece of metal in a beaker causing it to dissolve

"Hey Freddie" Clawd said Cleo with him trying to getting his attention

"Yeah wh…" he said cut off as Clawd punched him in the faceas Reached reached in his mouth pulling out a broken tooth

"What the hell man" Freddie said

"I'm sure you know "what the hell" your father visited us last night" Cleo said

"You and him stay away from us" Clawd said

"Or else what" Freddie said as Cleo pulled out her phone

"Or this gets on the school paper" Cleo said showing him a edited photo

"Are you threatening me" Freddie asked confused

"Yeah" Cleo said as Chase grabbed her hand squeezing it

"Owww…you oversized brute..let me go!" Cleo yelled as Chase closed his hand on Cleo's holding the phone as he forcefully put in the acid dissolving the phone as Cleo screamed in pain the acid turning a hint of red as Chase pulled it out the phone was completely destroyed as Cleo's arm coated in wounds as Chase took the remains of Cleo's phone crushing it in his fist


	16. Classroom Fight

"You A*s*o*e" Cleo said holding the melted remains of her phone as Chase gave her a look that could kill as he picked her up by the shirt with one hand and thru her as she hit the chalkboard as she covered her bleeding nose as Chase slowly fallowed her

"Chase, leave her alone!" Freddie yelled as Chase released his grip

"Cleo, I'm so sorry, Chase is just very protective of us" Freddie said as she walked out of the classroom avoiding any trouble

"What the hell you hockey-masked f*g*o*" Clawd yelled as he swung a punch as Chase grabbed it with his fist squeezing it as Clawd screamed in pain

"Chase! Stop it!" Freddie yelled as Chase released his grip as Clawd hugged his sore fist

(After school) – Clawdeen and Draulaura were talking as Clawd entered the house clenching his fist as he grabbed some ice

"That M*t*e*f*c*e* is gonna pay" Clawd said as they looked at his fist

"What happened Ula asked

"Those two slasher kids" Clawd said

"Freddie did that?" Clawdeen asked shocked

"No his huge brain-dead lunk Chase" Clawd said

"In that case you probably did something to deserve it, what happened" Clawdeen asked bandaging her brother's wound as he told them about the event

"Clawdeen, I'm gonna go" Draculaura said as she left as Clawd fallowed after her

"Lala, what is it" Clawd said concerning for his girlfriend

"It's just this, Clawdeen is my best friend and i want her to be happy, but you're not, this whole situation , I'm just so confused" Draculaura said tearing

"Just help me get her away from Krueger, please, I can't do this without you" Clawd said as she reluctantly agreed as Draculaura left she saw Freddie, Chase, and another kid with them as she walked to them as Chase thru a Frisbee the girl caught it

"Here Bro" The girl said handing it to chase

"Ah, Draculaura, meet Crystal, she's Chase's younger sister" Freddie said as she waved at her

"Uh Freddie, can I talk to you" Ula asked

"Sure what" Freddie responded

"I hate to say this but you should stay away from Clawdeen, I don't want anymore trouble" she spit out


End file.
